Viktor Krum and the Goblet of Fire
by Mia Hermione
Summary: Its Viktors last year at Durstrang has just competed in the Quidditch world cup and is about to be his school champion against can he keep his witts about him


Keep calm, its just another match another team nothing new. He thought to himself in the dark.

The anticipation building, his team mates are all getting ready securing their goggles, checking

their pads. Doors open the cheering is deafening, he mounts his broom waiting ready. Off goes

his team being called off name by name all a blur until he hears "AND KRUM!"

Viktor is off! Immediately scanning looking for the tiny snitch among all the flashing lights and

reflections. He knows that he needs to keep his wits about him its just another match he

reminds himself again. Against the best team in the world. He's only been playing professionally

for a year. Drafted to the the Bulgarian National Quidditch team at the end of his 5th year at

school at only 16 years old. This meant that he no longer was going to be able to play in his

inter school games. Even though he had secured a position he knew that being a Quidditch

player could be a short lived position, he choose to continue to finish his education. Somehow

he had been able to be the best Seeker in the league while in school.

No he won't be able to carry the team against Ireland. He knows that Bulgaria only made it this

far because of him. Quick catches of the Snitch, he's heard Ireland has already scored. Its time

to get their Seeker out of the way for a bit. Good thing he has no fear of crashing its time to

DIVE! Determination on his face weaving through all the players chasing nothing. Good he has

the attention of the Ireland Seeker straight down. Closer and closer there's the ground time to

pull up. Smash! The Ireland Seeker didn't realise he was feigning and crashed into the ground.

The crowd boo's and cheers him. He doesn't care he now has a chance to circle the stadium

looking for the Snitch. While searching he hears Ireland score again and again. Finally one of

his Chasers make a goal. The Ireland Seeker is back up circling again. Ireland has scored

again, there is no way his Chasers will catch up, his Keeper can't stop anything. Viktor knows

that he needs to finish this. Where is the Snitch? Wham! Viktor catches a face full of bludger. He

must ignore the pain and the blood. Where did the Ireland Seeker go? No! He's diving, where is

he looking? He's not feinting! Its near the ground, time to prove how good of a flyer he is. Come

on Firebolt do your job! Faster Faster! He's catching up to the Ireland Seeker. Barely able to see

past the blood whipping onto his goggles. Good thing he has an impervious charm on them so

the blood whips off quickly. He's on Ireland's tail, they're neck and neck. Come on, Come on!

The Snitch is just inches off the ground. The crowd cheers and screams. Edging him on, willing

his Firebolt faster its close Ireland's Seeker's hand is outstretched but he's just out of reach.

Vikor snatches the Snitch and pulls out in one movement. Ireland's Seeker loses concentration

the same as he lost the game and slams into the ground.

Bulgaria may have lost the match but he Viktor Krum caught the Snitch and has shown that he's

the best Seeker in the world. Takes a victory lap around the stadium before flying back into the

locker room. Followed by his team, they're all upset with him. Why did he finish the game? He

made them lose. He cut their embarrassment short. Its time to go and participate in awarding of

the Quidditch World Cup.

Viktor filed into the top box after his team. Ireland filed in after, their Seeker being carried by two

of his teammates. Unable to carry his own weight after two dismal crashes into the ground. He

really needs to figure out how not to crash and improve his flying. How he ever made it this far is

a mystery.

As Ireland's team had taken their trophy and lifted it in their glory, Vikor took a look around the

box to see who had managed such coveted seats. It looks like the standard ministers and

ministry officials. What must me a rich donator and his family, a family of prize winners. Wait is

that Harry Potter? No it can't be, it is. Be cool Krum, he's your age just like you probably tired of

people flipping out over him. I wonder who that pretty brunette is with him? His girl friend?

Maybe she goes to school with him. If she does hopefully he'll have a chance to meet her with

out all the eyes on them. After all Professor Karkaroff has made is clear that he must return to

school this next year and be part of the representation of Durmstrang. For what, he has no idea

but he knows that they are going to Hogwarts.

Vikor made it back home to Bulgaria maybe now this season of Quidditch is over he might get a

break. He's notified the team that he's taking his final year of school off, after that then who

knows if he'll go back to Quidditch, or even to the Bulgarian team. There is a week until the start

of term, yet only a day until he needs to catch the school ship. If he could he would just fly to

school but no he must journey along with his school mates on a ship captained by one of the

few people alive with the knowledge of the actual location of the school.

Glad that he hired somebody to take care of getting his trunk ready for the beginning of term for

him he went straight to bed since the ship will be casting off early at 6 am. Needing to stop at

many other ports on the way and doing what must be some unnecessary travel to get to

Durmstrang. At least he has apperation on his side so he doesn't need to get out of bed any

earlier than necessary.


End file.
